


Christmas on the Waverider

by StarryBlackSky



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, mentioned Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryBlackSky/pseuds/StarryBlackSky
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sara wants to make it a bit more fun and romantic by putting up a certain ornament. This bothers Zari a lot and she decides to deal with the problem but ends up being surprised, both by a certain person and herself.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Zari Tomaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Christmas on the Waverider

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I made this short story a good while ago, and I didn't really plan on publishing it but here it is! I almost got toothache from writing it and I hope you'll find it just as sweet haha. Enjoy!

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Sara turned her head to find Zari looking up at her. "Tying this mistletoe." 

"Yeah, but why?"

"I'm gonna surprise Ava, but don't tell her, she's supposed to believe this is just decoration."

"Isn't it?"

"Well I mean it can be but-"

"Wait... this is one of those weird Christmas things, right?" 

Sara climbed down, lips tilting upwards in a smile.

"If you want to call it that, yes, but I think it's cute. You basically get to kiss the one you crush on under it."

Zari made a disgusted face. "Ew. I'm not kissing anybody under that." 

"Well, it would be a little odd if it was just "anybody", it's supposed to be the person you like, but you're happily single I'm guessing?"

Zari crossed her arms. "Of course I am. And besides, I don't celebrate Christmas anyway."

Sara smiled. "I know, and we respect that. But if you ask me," she leaned forward, voice now quiet. "this can be done anytime." She winked then, and left.

Zari looked up at the mistletoe and shook her head, "not a chance" she whispered and headed to do her laundry.

Later in the evening, after witnessing the priceless moment of Sara innocently getting Ava to stand under the mistletoe, with Ava having exclaimed "that's a cute ornament!" only to be totally surprised with a passionate kiss. The team had cheered, except Zari. She found Ava and Sara cute together but didn't get the thing with the mistletoe. Why not kiss the other person anywhere else? She shrugged inwardly as she walked past it into the kitchen to grab a late evening snack.

As she was about to leave she was met with Ray in the doorframe. Her heart started pounding hard. 

"Hey, Z!" He beamed.

"Oh hey! You grabbing a late evening snack too?"

"Yeah, my stomach wouldn't stop rumbling, so you gotta do what you gotta do" Ray chuckled. "I see you got yours." he pointed towards Zari's chocolate bar.

"Yeah," Zari chuckled, lifting her hand holding the Snickers. "What are you getting?" 

Ray moved into the kitchen then. "Oh I'm not sure, but I think I'm having one of those as well." He said, referring to Zari's chocolate bar by pointing behind himself as he looked through the cupboard.

He rummaged a bit before he exclaimed "Oh there was only one left, I was lucky!"

Zari didn't know why she was still standing there in the doorframe, for her own good she could just leave, but she was aware of the mistletoe now and thought the dangerous word: "maybe".

But then the other side of her brain quickly threw that thought away. "Nuh-uh" she thought and moved away. 

Ray headed out of the kitchen, and stopped, turning to Zari, who still hadn't left. "Wanna watch a movie?" 

Zari's heart started pounding even harder. "Uhh, sorry Ray, I'm gonna down this and probably hit the hay."

"Sure. See ya then." Ray smiled her way and then left.

As soon as he was out of sight, she hurried to try to untie the mistletoe. Sara's knot was pretty tight.

"Ah, come on come on." Zari pleaded as she worked on the knot, and occasionally looking around to see if anyone was coming. She wanted it down so she didn't have to start sweating nervously if she happened to stand under it again with Ray. She just couldn't act on her feelings, she was too uncertain. Better to get it down. 

She had her brain focused on the knot a bit too long and didn't catch the silent thuds of socked feet approaching, until she felt a presence behind her that was close enough for her to notice. She jumped slightly in surprise and turned around finding herself looking into Ray's brown orbs. It took her a second to realize that his mouth was moving.

"-but then I noticed I'd forgotten my Snickers!"

Zari came to her senses. "Oh!" She laughed. "Are you starting to get forgetful, Raymond?" 

Ray smiled. "Maybe, because I realized I forgot a second thing." 

"What's that?" Zari asked.

Ray moved his hand to Zari's cheek and before Zari's brain had any time to register Ray's actions, he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Being too shocked for words, Zari just stared at Ray. Ray waved his hand in front of Zari. "Earth to Zari!" She blinked then. "I- You-" she stammered.

Ray pointed upwards, looking a bit shy now. "Mistletoe, couldn't just pass it." 

Zari looked up at the mistletoe suddenly feeling a surge of confidence, as well as a rush of giddiness. "I think I forgot something as well."

"You did?" Ray replied, surprised, but was cut short as Zari locked lips with him. He smiled through the kiss and held the small of her back as she put her hands on either side of his face as the kiss deepened. In the need for air, they released the kiss and put their foreheads together.

"Wow." Zari said, a bit out of breath.

Ray chuckled, his chest heaving slightly, "'Wow' is the right word alright." A short pause.

"So, are you gonna leave it hanging now?" He then asked.

Zari looked up at the mistletoe and then back at Ray, a small smile making its way on her lips. "Yeah, I think I'm pretty okay with it being up after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
